


Trouble In (Not Really)Paradise

by dapper_teacup



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pranks, Stupidity, bach being bach, composers being children, kanae trying to not lose her shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_teacup/pseuds/dapper_teacup
Summary: Kanae actually gets a paying tenant! Well, sort of. He's only staying the weekend as part of a vacation. This isn't a problem for her, but it is for the other Classicaloids. Bach can't be as bad as they say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Classicaloid fic, since there's pretty much none. Also, I can't recall if the show ever noted where everyone's rooms were at in Otowa, so I improvised.

Kanae sat on the chair with a huff. The bathroom was finally clean. Actually clean, not ‘sort of and I’ll finish the rest later’ clean. The tile sparkled and the porcelain shined. It had been a productive day, which also meant that she was now low on cleaning supplies. She sighed. Another day at Otowa. 

 

Her phone buzzed. Flipping it open, she read the message. 

 

“Huh?” She stood up and read the message again. It was from Bach. Not his secretary, but the man himself! He had vacation time (Bach actually took vacations?) and wanted to spend the weekend at the mansion. And he would pay!

 

_ Of course you can. Do you have any specific needs or requests? _

 

She sent the message. He was a busy man, so she wasn’t expecting a reply right away. 

 

He ended up responding a few hours later while she was cleaning the kitchen. 

 

She smiled. He would be able to transfer money to her account on Friday! A deep cleaning was in order. 

 

She paused while wiping the counter. The other Classicaloids wouldn’t be happy about this. Should she give them advance warning or let it be a surprise? She thought back to Bach’s last visit. Chopin went practically catatonic and Liszt had been frantic and panicking.

 

She sighed. Advance warning it was then. There was still going to be chaos. That she was sure of. Better for it to happen now rather than when Bach walked through the door. 

 

Despite the fact that everyone did whatever they wanted, it was a ritual of sorts that everyone would gather in the living room after dinner. It was at this time that Kanae chose to share the news. 

 

“Everyone, we’re going to have a guest this weekend.” she said. 

 

“Mozart perked up. “Oooh! Is it a girl with big boobies?”

 

“No.” she deadpanned. 

 

“Does my little kitten have a boyfriend?” Liszt was leaning forward on the edge of her seat. 

 

“Kanae blushed. “What? No!”

 

“Who is this guest?” Schubert asked. 

 

Kanae kept her expression neutral. “It’s Bach.”

 

Silence. The calm before the storm.

 

“WHAT?!” The Classicaloids shouted in unison. 

 

Chopin fainted. Liszt rushed to his side and put his head in her lap. “Kitten, what did that man threaten you with?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Seriously Kanae?” Sosuke laughed nervously. 

 

“Why?” Mozart whined. 

 

Beethoven slammed his fists on the drum coffee table and stood up. “You’re letting him stay here after what he did to Motes and I?”

 

“Yes!” Schubert added. “That man disrespected Senpai!”

 

“Calm down!” Kanae shouted. “He wants to spend his vacation here.”

 

Liszt scoffed. “That man doesn’t take vacations.” She had begun to fan Chopin’s face with a magazine.

 

“I won’t allow it!” Beethoven exclaimed. 

 

Kanae put her hands on her hips. “Oh? Do you own this mansion? You’ll get a say when you pay rent! Bach’s going to pay and he’s only going to be here for the weekend.”

 

“I’ll leave!” Mozart announced.

 

“The choice is up to you.” Kanae said flatly.  She lowered her arms to her sides. “Look. I’m not asking you guys to be one big happy family. All I’m asking is that you be on your best behavior. Who knows, depending on how well you behave I may deduct it from rent.” She looked pointedly at Beethoven and Mozart. The two appeared to be caught in some ethical dilemma. “I’ll do the deep cleaning. The rest of you can do some tidying up. And by tidying, I don’t mean shoving everything into a room and shutting the door. There was a collective sigh from the group. 

 

“I’ll protect you, kitten!” Liszt said.

 

“Huh?” Kanae shook her head. “I don’t need protecting.” Chopin by this point had regained consciousness. “I think Chopin is the one you need to watch.”

 

Liszt waved her hand dismissively. “Cho will be fine. He’ll be holed up in his room.”

 

“Anyway, I’m going to start cleaning more rooms. You guys should do the same.” She left the room. 

 

As soon as she was out of sight, the composers huddled, leaving Sosuke sitting on the couch with Pad-kun in his lap. 

 

“Maybe we could get him to leave early!” Mozart said. 

 

“The landlady said we have to be on our best behavior!” Schubert admonished him. 

 

“That’s a possibility.” Beethoven mused. 

 

Chopin was outside of the circle doing internet searches on his phone. He held his phone out for everyone to see. 

 

“How to booby trap rooms.” Liszt read aloud. 

 

Mozart giggled. “Good thinking!”

 

“We’ll have to figure out which room is his.” Schubert said. 

 

Beethoven straightened. “Boy! See if you can find Bach’s room.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sosuke said. “I mean…”

 

“What he’s trying to say is that he already made a fool of himself when he chewed Bach out over the phone.” Pad-kun chimed in. 

 

“That was Love!” Liszt said dreamily. 

 

“You yelled at him?” Beethoven asked in disbelief.

 

“Uh…” Sosuke started.

 

“He didn’t know it was him.” Pad-kun replied.

 

“Ah. That makes sense.”

 

Schubert cleared his throat. “We’re getting off topic here.”

 

“It can’t be that hard to find out. There’s only a few rooms left.” Liszt said. 

 

“I don’t hear the sounds of tidying up!” Kanae called. 

 

Everyone froze. As one, they parted in different directions. 

 

“Find the room Sosuke!” Mozart sort of whispered. 

 

The wannabe musician hung his head in defeat and went upstairs. It didn’t take long to find Kanae. She was in the room between hers and Sosuke’s. 

 

He poked his head in the room. The dust was already gone. What little furniture present was still in nice shape. The walls were a soft white. It was one of the nicer rooms in the mansion.

 

“How come no one got this room?” Sosuke asked.

 

“Better rooms are for better tenants.” Kanae answered while mopping the floor. She stopped and wiped her forehead. “While you’re here, please take these sheets and put them in the washer.” Sosuke backed out of the room with the bundle and headed to the laundry room. When he got there, Beethoven was already there with baskets of clothes that needed washed.

 

“Well?” The composer asked leaning against the door frame.

 

“He’s going to be in the room between me and Kanae.”

 

The two watched as Mozart skidded to a stop on his heelys in the hallway. In his arms were various objects including a bucket, hot sauce, super glue, and glitter.

“I found some good stuff for Wiggy McWigface’s room.” he chuckled deviously. 

 

“We’ll have to do it when the girl leaves or when she’s sleeping.” Beethoven said. 

 

“What are the other three doing?” Sosuke asked. 

 

Mozart put a finger on his chin in thought. “I think I heard Liszt talking to Cho about installing cameras.”

 

“Cameras?”

 

“For protection.”

 

The three left the laundry room and went back to the living room. Schubert walked by holding trash bags and humming. 

 

“Oh!” Mozart exclaimed. 

 

Beethoven went over to Schubert.  “I can take those for you.”

 

Schubert’s face was pure bliss. “Thank you, Senpai! How thoughtful.” He handed the bags to the other man. Beethoven grunted in response.

 

“What? No, take them down. NOW!” Kanae yelled. Mozart and Beethoven shoved their supplies behind the couch as she came down the stairs. Liszt was trailing behind her holding a security camera. 

 

“But kitten!”

 

“No! That’s totally unnecessary!” She groaned and went to the front door. “I’m going to buy more cleaning supplies.” She stopped as she put her hand on the doorknob. “I better not find any cameras when I get back.” A chill went up the composers spines as she slammed the door. 

 

Mozart and Beethoven looked at each other and nodded.

 

“Time to get to work.”


End file.
